dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ciwey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dead Rising Wiki:Screen capture requests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 14:26, July 6, 2010 :overtime ingredients, sure, in a couple of days. I spent about 4 hours getting those pics yesterday --need a break. Already have blender pic, and the camera solution pic I think. Anno1404 21:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Where in the world did you find the list of weapons? Where in the world did you find the list of weapons?http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ADR2weapons&diff=30370&oldid=20950 These are not available on the internet. Anno1404 20:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :here are all of the combo weapons: http://www.deadrising2.net/forums/lofiversion/index.php/t1656.html you missed a zombie eater. Anno1404 20:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: I went through a bunch of videos of gameplay and noted down all the weapons seen in them; that's how I managed to compile that (as of yet still incomplete) list. Also, the "zombie eater" is correctly named the Porta-Mower according to the official website. --Ciwey 20:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :nice job, that is a lot of dedication. I personally will wait until an official list comes out. Good job. Interesting how deadrising wikia doesn't make all those weapons red links and leavea them as text. thanks for the response. Anno1404 20:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Is Shadow of the North Plaza dependent on Prisoners? Some interesting facts about time in Dead Rising, and a question: User blog:Anno1404/Is Shadow of the North Plaza dependent on Prisoners? Anno1404 04:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar RE: For you finding the nose on my face. References I am going to look for sources for this statement: :"With a few exceptions, only eight survivors can exist in the mall at a time. This number counts only those currently escorted and in active scoops. Other scoops will not be activated if they cause the total number of survivors to exceed eight." :"Brad Garrison, Isabela Keyes, and Tad Hawthorne do not count towards this limit as Brad and Isabela are involved in cases and apply differently. Tad is not counted as his appearance is caused by completing Photo Challenge, ensuring that he will be spawned as soon as Photographer's Pride is activated regardless of current survivor numbers."http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Willamette_Survivors&diff=27009&oldid=26996 Care to share where you learned the last two sentences? I know references can take a little bit more time, and at times can be cumbersome, and that is why most editors don't do them. So I understand if you are not interested. But I personally feel they add more depth and authority to an article. I often use wikipedia, not for its content, but for its footnotes. This helps editors a lot. In addition, if something is incorrect, I can point to the source. That takes some of the blame off of the wiki for incorrect information. Take for example: # Long_Haired_Punk 9 footnotes or # A_Strange_Group 14 footnotes # The_Hatchet_Man 11 footnotes Anyway, each to their own, if you are interested in this, let me know. I have been thinking of giving you a barnstar for digging up information, I am SO impressed by your research skills -- if only I knew where you were getting this information from! Anno1404 18:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :RE: For the most part, I tested it myself - the cases are independent of scoops, so it's pretty obvious that Brad and Isabela don't count in the eight survivor limit. As for Tad... while doing Saint runs, I very often tend to have Jonathan, Brett, Alyssa, Debbie, Mindy, Paul, Gil, and Leroy when taking on Photographer's Pride, and after rescuing Tad that makes 9. Reasoning with how the scoop system works and how Photographer's Pride is pre-activated ahead of time after completing Photo Challenge would be how I came to that conclusion. --Ciwey 18:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I will use dead rising wiki as a source, maybe mention your name too. thanks. Anno1404 19:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) pictures Overtime mode coffee filter and camera solution. Blender#Blender_Locations blender. Better blender pic: File:Dead_rising_blender_colombian.png Anno1404 19:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet, thanks a lot! Will credit you on the respective images. --Ciwey 05:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :no need to credit my personally, just the site. thanks : ) Anno1404 17:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) you maybe interested User blog:Anno1404/Kent screams and drops dead from mister... Anno1404 20:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Also: User blog:Anno1404/When does Above the Law Start? Hanging By A Thread? care to play through and get an exact time? Anno1404 00:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC)